Mount Paozu
Mount Paozu is the location at which Goku was raised by Grandpa Gohan, and is the location that the Dragon Ball story begins. It was inspired by the mountains that the mythical chinese deity Sun Wukong lived in, in the chinese novel Journey to the West. Mt. Poazu is mostly known for various monsters that populate the area such as dinosaurs. It is also the location of Goku's House and is just next to Skull Valley and near the Land of Gurumes. When Goku gets older he still lives there with his wife Chi-Chi and his sons Gohan and Goten and later even has Gohan's family living there to. Residents of Mt. Paozu * Grandpa Gohan (deceased) * Goku * Chi Chi (not till after Piccolo Jr. Saga) * Gohan * Goten * Videl (not till after Kid Buu Saga) * Pan (moves out sometime after Dragon Ball GT) * Icarus Other Creatures of Mt. Paozu * Pterodactyl * Giant Fish * Bear Thief * Sabretooth Cat * Monkeys * Wolves * Deer * Mamba * Getto * Rakkary * Yao History Pre Dragon Ball An old Martial Artist named Gohan lived on a small house on MT. Paozu. He found Goku in a saiyan spacepod near his house. He lived with Goku and trained him but was killed by Goku when he saw the full moon and turned into a Great Ape. Afterwards Goku lived by himself. Emperor Pilaf Saga In the beginning of the tale Goku lived in isolation at Mt. Paozu away from civilization and people. In the first episode Bulma finds him and tries to get him on an adventure to get the Dragon Balls. Goku and Bulma leave Mt. Paozu to and camp at a Skull Valley which is just outside of it. On the way out Goku saves Bulma from one of the many creatures that lives there a Pterodactyle. At the end of their journey goku quickly goes back to pack his stuff to train with Master Roshi. Pre Dragon Ball Z & Saiyan Saga After the Piccolo Jr. Saga and Goku and Chi Chi's wedding they settle down back at Goku's old home and raise a child Gohan. Gohan lives differently than Goku because he was more scared of the monsters that lived around. Their life is afterwards interrupted by the arrival of the saiyans which leads to the journey to Namek to fight off Frieza. Android Saga & Cell Saga Goku and Gohan had to go through various training throughout Mt. Paozu for the time before the androids came. They come back to train when Cell announced the Cell Games. Great Saiyaman Saga Once the 7 years passed from the Cell games Gohan had to leave Mt. Paozu to go to Satan City to go to school everyday. Goten trains with Chi Chi Secretly while Gohan was working. When the World Martial Arts tournament comes around Gohan and Goten train to get ready and eventually have Videl Join them. Buu Saga Mt. Paozu was destroyed along with the rest of Earth by Kid Buu. Kid Buu Saga: After Kid buu's Defeat Mt. Paozu was restored with the rest of Earth by Porunga. After Kid Buu was defeated Goku and the rest of the family came back and Videl moved in and married Gohan. They eventually had Pan. After Dragon Ball GT Pan eventually moves out and for a long time Mt. Paozu becomes more monster populated and the rest of the family passes away. The Four Star dragon ball was left in the ruins of Goku's House. Goku Jr. and Puck go on a journey through Mt. Paozu to find the house and obtain the ball. They were ambushed by Mamba and her minions and also the Lord Yao through the mountain. When Goku finds the house it is all old and beat up. He finds the ball and finds Goku who tells him to Treasure it the same way he treasured the ball Gohan gave him. Movies Curse of the Blood Rubies Goku was forced to go with Bulma to chase Gurumes' minions who stole his Dragon Ball. This is an alternate version of the event in the Emperor Pilaf Saga. The Path to Power It was pretty much the same as the meeting with Bulma in the Emperor Pilaf Saga. Dead Zone Garlic Jr.'s Minions Nikki, Ginger and Sansho attack Chi Chi and Gyumao and kidnap Gohan at Goku's House. Goku Senses the danger all the way from the river and races to find out he has to go to Garlic Juniors Castle. The World's Strongest Goku is taking a bath at his house when he is told about the trouble Dr. Cochin and Dr. Wheelo are causing. The Tree of Might Gohan, Krillin, Bulma and Oolong are camping. Gohan meets a dragon that he names Icarus when a forest is being burned. When Yamcha's car is destroyed by Amond the Z Fighters assemble at Goku's house to talk about the danger. Video Games * In the Dragon Ball game on the Nintendo Entertainment System Mount Paozu is the first level with many enemies being small animal soldiers and Pterodactyls. Bulma gets captured in part of the level and you must defeat the Bear Thief Twice. * In Dragon Ball Advanced Adventure MT. Paozu is featured as the first level with the Bear Thief as the boss at the end. * In the Legacy of Goku Series Mt. Paozu is in all three games (Including Buu's Fury). * In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 Mount Paozu is a stage which is titled as Grandpa Gohan's House. * Mt. Paozu is a stage in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 that you unlock by wishing for it from Shenron. Category:Places on Earth From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki.